Alone?
by Weird one 666
Summary: Completed!!Sakura was only 5..Her drunk father would constantly hit her...Sakura had no friends and just wished that she had someone to talk to..One day Syaroan came along...But things take a wrong turn...Sakura had to pay the price...


I do not own CCS or the song!!! This is based on the song Concrete Angel, By Martina McBride.  
  
Summary: Sakura was only 5...Her drunk father would constantly hit her...Sakura had no friends and just wished that she had someone to talk to..One day Syaroan came along...But things take a wrong turn...Sakura had to pay the price...  
  
You know how you have the sk8er boi song fics, well since that was already done, Iv'e decided to make something with this song. ^_^ Everytime I listen to that song I get teary eyed. Because It makes me think about those cruel parents attacking those innocent children. So This is dedicated to those who suffered through everything.  
  
PS: I do accept flames.  
  
~  
  
Her big emerald eyes were always hidden behind her brown hair. She would wake up every morning and pack her lunch, which consisted of salami and fruit punch. Yesterday was one of those days that happened for the past 3 years..Ever since she was two.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Glass shattered on the wooden floors of the small house. Sakura fell back to the wall taking another hit from her drunk father. He was cursing and yelling at Sakura..telling her that she was a waste of a human being. Her father lifted her up by the shirt. The smell of alcohol came from his breath. A tear fell down her cheeks.How she wished that she was never born.. He growled as he dropped her on the floor. A small crack could be heard from Sakura's leg. She whimpered and tried to keep her tears inside. "Don't cry! It ticks me off!" With that her father walked off into the living room, he sat on the couch grabbing his beer bottle. He glared back at Sakura who was slowly limping up the stairs. Blood trinkled down her leg as a peice of glass was peirced into her skin...  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
She walked passed the living room where she heard the TV. Sakura peeked in and saw her father sleeping. She limped passed the opening into the front doors and began to walk to school.  
  
Alone.  
  
Just as she reached in the class, Sakura was the quietest one. Her teacher Ms.Mazaki walked by her. She glanced down at the silent girl. Worry filled her heart at the way Sakura looked. She hadn't touched her pencial or even wrote in her book.   
  
This one little girl was in a trance. She stared at her desk..No one knew of this secret that she had to keep at home..The teacher sighed and decided to walk back to her desk. She was still worried about Sakura..  
  
The class didn't last that long, It was now lunchtime and this wasn't Sakura's favourite. She would sit on a bench alone. She ate her sandwich to herself and walked a couple of girls run and skip. Once again another tear fell down her cheek. Sakura quickly wiped it off when she heard someone sit by her.  
  
"Hi." The voice said, it was soothing and sweet. Sakura turned around and saw a boy that she hadn't seen before.   
  
"Hi.." Sakura greeted back.  
  
"You don't look alright, you ok?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thats good to hear. I'm Syaroan."  
  
"I'm Sakura."  
  
"Well, thats a pretty name."  
  
Sakura couldn't help but smile. No one was this nice to her before. usually they would tease her and call her loner..But this one little boy was different. Sakura couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
For the whole lunch they had spent the whole time talking. Just as the bell rang, Sakura didn't want it to end. He helped her stand up. His smile was warm and heart melting for Sakura. He picked up her books and gave one of his childish smiles. On the ways to the door Sakura giggled at Syaroans jokes. He stopped suddenly on the front doors. His brown eyes churned to Sakura's emerald eyes. He told her that his class was on the other doors. And that he would talk to her later on. Sakura nodded her head. She watched Syaroan walk away. She sighed a happy sigh while walking to her class....  
  
It was now 8:00pm Sakura stood by her window from he side of the house. She had found out that Syaroan had lived next door to her. It was strange that she never knew this. But she shook off the idea. The emerald eyed girl avoided another beating from her father just as she got home. He was still sleeping downstairs. Sakura knew that in the morning he would repeat everything again..She shook off the thoughts and continued to talk to Syaroan from across he stood by his window too.  
  
"Your life must be nice.." Sakura said, "Some times I wish that I was never born."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"My father beats me up and my mother left when I was 2."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Sometimes I think that he isn't my real father..And that my real parents are like those really nice people in those commercials.."  
  
"You wish you had a life like that?"  
  
"Of course! I sometimes wish that I could be in a place where I'm loved.."  
  
Syaroan smiled, "I'm sure that some day that will happen."  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"Have you ever heard of miracles?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't believe that."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"If there were miracles then something would have happened sooner...Then I wouldn't be here.."  
  
Just then Sakura's door went flying open. The emerald eyed girl spun around quickly gasping. Her father growed, "Whats with all the noise?!" He stepped forward and saw Sakura next to the window. From the other side was a boy. "You little whore!" He snapped while pulling her shoulders.  
  
Syaroan stood there watching the whole thing. He bit his lip as he saw Sakura's father kick her on the stomache. People heard the yelling but they just shut off there lights thinking that it was just some married couple arguing..Sakura fell to the ground gasping. Her lungs felt as if it had been popped, she coughed hard, blood drops flew out of her mouth. Her father stood over her. He pulled out his belt and began to whip her. "you. (whip) worthless (whip) bitch!" Her father stopped. He looked down at Sakura and noticed that she wasn't moving. "Wake up child!!" He exclaimed. Sakura gave no reply. "I said wake up!" He yelled once again while whipping her. He quickly dropped the leather belt. His eyes widened. "I..I..killed her..." He rushed out of the room and down the stairs. He missed a step causing himself to fly down crashing head first one the ground. A small puddle of blood surrouned his head as he laid on the ground he too was  
  
Dead.  
  
The neighbours across the street worried about the arguing and then the silent. They had called the police while reporting everything they had heard.   
  
Hours later they had reached the house. A tall police man knocked on the door while looking at his short chubby companion. He walked by the window and saw someone on the floor.   
  
He quickly called the ambulance about the body on the floor. After 6 minutes 4 policemen and 5 paramedics made it the house.. They were shocked to see a lifeless 5 year old in her room. She was bruised and bleeding.   
  
A blonde women knelt down next to Sakura, she checked her pulse..She looked back at her helpers. Her soft green eyes closed.. "She's dead.."  
  
~*~The next day~*~  
  
Syaroan and a few of the paramedics stood there looking down at the tombstone. It read Sakura Kinomoto 1998-2003. The blonde lady sighed, "She was only five.."  
  
"How can her own father do that to her? With a belt?"  
  
"I don't know..If I would have known sooner I could have taken her away to a safer place." The blonde woman said.  
  
Syaroan sighed, a light glow surrounded him as he turned around and walked through the blonde lady. Behind her stood Sakura.   
  
"Thank you..." Sakura said while embracing Syaroan in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. The brown haired boy let go of her.  
  
"No problem." Syaroan said, he pointed behind Sakura to a bunch of kids. Her emerald eyes turned to see a group of children waiting.   
  
"Ready?" Syaroan asked.  
  
Sakura nodded, "I was ready my whole life."  
  
Together both Sakura and Syaroan ran to the other children. They jumped and play happily in the big hills of the cemetary. For this one time. Sakura knew that she was   
  
loved..  
  
The end. 


End file.
